Waiting
by handsomeseaweed
Summary: 'Tunggu aku sampai aku datang. Aku mencintaimu' 'Aku akan selalu menunggumu. Aku juga mencintaimu' / BTS Jungkook x Taehyung KookV Taekook
**WAITING**

Jungkook/Taehyung

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6:45 malam. Taehyung bergegas keluar dari apartemennya. Jungkook menyuruh Taehyung untuk datang ke halte bus di dekat apartemen Taehyung karena ia ingin mengajak Taehyung berkencan. Jam perjanjian mereka adalah pukul 7, tapi karena Taehyung berpikir bahwa ia lebih baik menunggu Jungkook daripada harus melihat Jungkook menunggunya, ia datang lebih awal. Lagipula, apartemen Jungkook jaraknya cukup jauh dari apartemen Taehyung.

Setibanya di halte bus, Taehyung duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang sering ia duduki bersama Jungkook. Ia selalu duduk di bangku itu saat menunggu Jungkook. Sembari mengecek jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7, Taehyung menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sosok Jungkook. Kekasih Taehyung adalah orang yang tepat waktu. Jika ia membuat janji untuk bertemu pukul 7, maka ia akan muncul tepat pukul 7. Jungkook tidak pernah terlambat.

Tapi, pada hari itu, Jungkook tidak datang tepat pada waktu perjanjian. Kini, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8:15 malam dan Jungkook tidak kunjung datang. Pesan singkat yang Taehyung kirim sejak ia tiba di halte juga tidak dibalas oleh sang kekasih. Taehyung pun memutuskan untuk menghubungi Jungkook.

"Jungkook, kau tidak datang?"

Jungkook terdiam.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya dan kemudian tersenyum. "Sepertinya kau tidak akan datang hari ini, ya," Taehyung terdiam sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku pulang dulu, ya."

Dan dengan ucapan itu, Taehyung menutup telepon dan kembali ke apartemennya.

.

.

Hari selanjutnya, Jungkook kembali mengajak Taehyung untuk bertemu. Tempat dan waktu sama seperti hari sebelumnya, pukul 7 malam di halte bus dekat apartemen Taehyung. Taehyung menyetujui ajakan Jungkook. Dan pukul 6:45, Taehyung keluar dari apartemennya untuk menemui sang kekasih.

Taehyung kembali menunggu Jungkook dengan duduk di bangku panjang yang Taehyung rasa sudah menjadi milik mereka. Ia menunggu dan terus menunggu. Hingga pukul 8:15, Jungkook masih juga belum datang. Taehyung pun meraih handphone-nya dan menelepon Jungkook.

"Jungkook, kau tidak datang?"

Jungkook terdiam.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya dan kemudian tersenyum. "Sepertinya kau tidak akan datang hari ini, ya," Taehyung terdiam sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku pulang dulu, ya."

Dan dengan ucapan itu, Taehyung menutup telepon dan kembali ke apartemennya.

Semua sama seperti hari sebelumnya.

.

.

Pada hari berikutnya, semuanya kembali terulang. Jungkook mengajak Taehyung berkencan, tempat dan waktu sama, dan Taehyung menyetujuinya. Seperti sebelumnya, saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6:45 malam, Taehyung bergegas keluar untuk menemui Jungkook. Namun, pada hari itu, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Ketika Taehyung membuka pintu apartemen, terdapat seorang pria yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Jimin.."

"Taehyung, aku mohon hentikan," ucap pria bernama Jimin itu dengan lirih. Taehyung hanya terdiam sembari menatap Jimin. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" Taehyung masih saja terdiam, matanya berkedip beberapa kali, seolah menahan sesuatu agar tidak jatuh dari matanya. Melihat Taehyung yang sepertinya tidak akan menjawabnya, Jimin pun melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau masih menunggunya? Jungkook—"

"Hentikan!" sentak Taehyung sembari meninju pintu apartemennya, membuat Jimin terkejut. "Maaf Jimin, tolong pulanglah."

"Tapi—"

Taehyung tidak menggubris Jimin dan langsung menutup pintu apartemennya. Ia langsung meraih handphone-nya dan menghubungi Jungkook.

"Jungkook," Taehyung dapat merasakan sesuatu yang ia tahan saat bertatapan dengan Jimin kini jatuh dari matanya. "Maaf, sepertinya kita tidak bisa bertemu hari ini."

Jungkook terdiam.

Taehyung hanya dapat tersenyum.

.

.

Hari berikutnya masih sama dengan hari sebelumnya. Dan Jimin pun kembali mendatangi apartemen Taehyung. Mereka bertemu saat Taehyung akan keluar menemui Jungkook yang kembali mengajaknya berkencan.

"Minggir, aku harus menemui Jungkook. Aku tidak mau dia menunggu."

"Taehyung," ucap Jimin pelan sembari menggenggam tangan Taehyung. "Tidak bisakah kau menghentikan semua ini? Aku mohon?" Taehyung terdiam sembari menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap Jimin. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau tetap menunggunya?"

"Aku—" suara Taehyung tertahan. Jimin dapat merasakan tangan Taehyung yang gemetaran. "Aku harus menemui Jungkook. Dia mungkin sedang menungguku sekarang."

Taehyung melepas genggaman tangan Jimin dan berjalan perlahan menjauhinya untuk bergegas ke halte bus menemui Jungkook. Melihat hal itu, Jimin tidak tinggal diam. Ia meraih tangan Taehyung dan mencengkramnya kuat.

"Taehyung, hentikan,"

Taehyung meronta, mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Jimin. "Lepaskan! Aku harus menemui Jungkook!"

"Kim Taehyung!"

PLAK

Tamparan Jimin menghentikan rontaan Taehyung. Pipi Jimin kini basah dengan air mata. Melihat Jimin menangis, Taehyung jatuh berlutut.

"Jeon Jungkook..."

Kepala Taehyung terasa sangat sakit. Tangisan Jimin membuatnya terhantam kenangan masa lalu.

.

.

" _Taehyungie hyung!"_

 _Taehyung menoleh ke sumber suara dan terkejut mendapati kekasihnya berlari ke arahnya sembari membuka lengannya lebar untuk memeluk Taehyung. "Jungkookie!"_

" _Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu," ucap Jungkook sembari memeluk sang kekasih._

" _Sesuatu? Apa itu?"_

" _Kejutan."_

 _Taehyung tersenyum mendengar kata 'kejutan'. "Oh?"_

" _Temui aku di halte bus di depan apartemenmu pukul 7 malam?"_

 _"Apakah ini kencan?"_

 _Jungkook tertawa kecil, "tentu saja!"_

" _Baiklah," jawab Taehyung sembari memeluk Jungkook lebih erat._

 _._

 _Saat Taehyung sedang bersiap-siap untuk menemui Jungkook, handphone-nya bergetar. Terdapat satu pesan masuk dari Jungkook._

' _Hyung! Jangan lupa untuk menemuiku pukul 7 malam'_

' _Aku tidak akan lupa'_

' _Tunggu aku sampai aku datang. Aku mencintaimu'_

 _Taehyung tersenyum melihat balasan Jungkook._

' _Aku akan selalu menunggumu. Aku juga mencintaimu'_

 _._

 _Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8:15 malam dan Jungkook tidak kunjung datang. Pesan singkat yang Taehyung kirim sejak ia tiba di halte juga tidak dibalas oleh sang kekasih. Taehyung pun memutuskan untuk menghubungi Jungkook. Saat ia akan menekan tombol 'hubungi', Jungkook terlebih dulu meneleponnya._

" _Jungkook! Kau di mana? Kenapa kau belum juga datang? Aku masih menunggumu."_

 _Suara yang menjawab Taehyung saat itu bukanlah milik Jungkook. Suara yang diselingi isak tangis itu adalah milik Jimin. Mendengar ucapan Jimin, tubuh Taehyung lemas seketika. Handphone-nya jatuh sesaat setelah Jimin memberikan jeda dalam kalimatnya. Taehyung sengaja menjatuhkan handphone-nya karena ia tidak ingin Jimin menyelesaikan ucapannya._

 _._

 _._

"Kau menghindari kenyataan, Tae. Jungkook—"

Taehyung menutup telinganya, menghindari ucapan Jimin. Melihat hal ini, Jimin merasa kesal. Setiap kali ia ingin menyampaikan kenyataan yang ada, Taehyung selalu menghindar.

"Taehyung!" Jimin melepaskan tangan Taehyung dari telanganya, "dengarkan aku!"

Tanpa menggubris Jimin, Taehyung meraih handphone-nya dan menunjukkan apa yang ada di layar pada Jimin.

"Kau lihat? Ini adalah pesan dari Jungkook. Dia bilang bahwa aku harus menunggunya sampai dia datang. Aku harus pergi untuk menemuinya. Aku tidak mau membuatnya menunggu."

"Tapi dia membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama," ucap Jimin setelah ia melihat tanggal yang tertera di handphone Taehyung. 3 minggu yang lalu.

"Tidak apa, " Taehyung tersenyum, "lebih baik aku yang menunggunya daripada dia yang harus menungguku."

Taehyung pun beranjak dan berjalan perlahan menjauhi Jimin. Ia sesekali menoleh ke arah Jimin, seolah memastikan apakah Jimin akan mengejar dan menghentikannya. Tapi Jimin hanya terdiam di tempatnya, air mata terus mengalir dari matanya. Jimin ingin menghentikan Taehyung, tapi ia tau, ia tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Jimin memutuskan untuk membiarkan Taehyung menemui Jungkook. Jimin yakin, Taehyung akan bisa menerima kenyataan suatu saat nanti. Melihat Jimin tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, Taehyung tersenyum. Ia kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Jimin.

.

.

Taehyung menunggu Jungkook dengan duduk di bangku panjang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8:15 dan Jungkook belum datang. Taehyung merogoh sakunya, mengambil handphonenya untuk menelepon Jungkook.

"Jungkook, kau tidak datang?"

Jungkook terdiam.

Tetesan air mata mulai membasahi pipi Taehyung karena Jungkook masih saja terdiam.

"Kapan kau akan datang?"

Jungkook terdiam.

Jungkook yang Taehyung telepon, tidak akan pernah menjawab dan akan selalu terdiam.

.

.

 _"Jungkook mengalami kecelakaan saat akan menemuimu. Dia meninggal."_

Ucapan itu merupakan ucapan Jimin yang selalu Taehyung hindari.

.

.

"Jungkook _,_ apakah kematianmu merupakan kejutan darimu untukku?"

* * *

A/N:

halo! ini adalah fanfic dari fandom lamaku yang aku remake menjadi kookv fic dengan editan sana-sini. berhubung aku masih author amatiran, reviews are always welcome!

.

also big thanks to kak cin yang sudah menginspirasi diriku untuk kembali writing fics haha

.

[jungkook voice] i'm goood. i'm done.


End file.
